In software applications, users access operations, features and/or commands via a user interface. A user interface may comprise one or more pull-down menus, dialog boxes, and/or palettes. To preserve screen space for the file, image, or other data being viewed or operated on, not all user interface objects are displayed. For example, to invoke a command, a user may proceed through a sequence of choices and in the process bring up and/or go through one or more windows or dialog boxes. Some software applications are powerful and have many commands, capabilities, and/or features associated with it. As a result, it may be difficult for a user to find and/or remember a sequence of choices associated with, for example, a particular command. New users may be intimidated or discouraged by a new application. Even some experienced users may not remember the path or sequence of choices to access a less commonly used feature. It would be desirable if techniques could be developed to assist users in learning and/or locating the path to access a feature, command, or capabilities associated with a user interface.